Remote controls are now considered a necessity for operating television devices wirelessly from a short line-of-sight distance without the need to approach the television. In multi-unit environments, such as furnished multifamily residences, hotels, and hospitals, for example, remote controls are usually small wireless handheld objects with an array of buttons for adjusting various settings such as television channel and volume. These devices have limited functionality and, as a result, there is a continuing need for improved remote controls.